Visions of Pink
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: Jasper gives in and tries to learn control around Bella. But what happens when Bella's secret peeks through and engages Jasper in a whole different control battle. And where does Alice's vision come into play? Click to find out!


Alice brought Bella to the Cullen house for a girls weekend, which meant that the brothers and Carlisle were all close by hunting for a few days. However, on the second day there, Bella accidentally nicked herself with a knife. While the girls were used to her scent, it did strike up the hunting instincts and made them hungry. So, taking a precautionary measure, the remaining Cullens decided it was best to get out for a few hours and hunt, just to take the edge off.

Which was alright with Bella. She got into some comfy clothes and put in a movie, Kate and Leopold, and popped in some popcorn.

She had just gotten to the part in the movie where Leopold goes on horse back through the park to get Kate's purse back. Her heart was racing as he did all sorts of things on the horse, when she heard the backdoor open.

She turned towards the kitchen expecting to see Alice or Rosalie, but it was Jasper that greeted her.

"Hello, Bella," he spoke smoothly with his southern drawl.

At some point around the time they came back from Volterra, she started to notice him, the way he talked and moved. His accent made her weak in the knees and her skin crawl, but not in a bad way.

"Jasper, what are you doing here? I thought you were with the guys."

He gave her a half smile. "Well, I am, or was. We got a little more rough with some mountain lions than intended. I'm here to pick up some more clothing for Carlisle and Emmett."

"Oh…mountain lions," Bella gave an enthusiastic smile and thumbs up. "Did Alice and the rest find you?"

"Yeah, they're with the guys back at camp, but they were heading further up north, they won't be back until nightfall." Jasper caught what was on the television and started moving towards the couch Bella was sitting on. "Kate and Leopold, huh? Alice loves this movie."

_Oh my, please just let him come and look at the television. Please don't sit down. Oh no, he's sitting down. Keep calm and your emotions in check. Breathe in, breathe out._

Jasper sat down right next to Bella, so close that her arm and his arm barely fit between the two of them. As he adjusted, his arm hit Bella's, his coolness causing goose bumps to freckle her arm.

"Sorry, ma'am. I don't mean to take liberties with you."

_And there goes this pair of underwear._

Jasper and Bella sat in silence and watched the movie. It came to the part where Leopold cooked dinner for Kate and they dined on the rooftop of her apartment building. The way he touched her, held her, quickened Bella's heartbeat. Jasper was quick to notice.

"You like that, do you?"

"I really wish you couldn't do that, it's just creepy and…weird."

"But do you like it?"

"Of course, I like it. What normal teenage girl doesn't swoon for Hugh Jackman? I mean look at him, and that accent, it real-"

Jasper suddenly turned to her. "Accent?"

"Yes, he's Australian, that accent is…nice."

"And what about…my accent."

_Did he just deliberately make his accent thicker?_

"It's nice too. Happy that I admitted it? I am sure you could tell from the moment you walked in here and said my name."

Jasper gave an incredulous look. "I had no idea how you felt about my accent, but now that I do…"

Arousal hit Bella…hard. "You need to stop this before it goes any further. You're married, and I am as good as married to Edward."

Putting her foot down on the subject she faced back to the screen and watched the rest of the movie, and Jasper behaved himself.

_It's because he's not Emmett. He would just love this, I am sure._

When the credits started, Jasper reached for the remote and turned the television to a regular station. Bella glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. They still had three hours before nightfall.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Jasper.

"Don't you want to get back to the guys?"

"Nah, they're fine for now."

Disbelief crossed her face. "I thought you had to come back for clothes."

"Alright, I lied. Edward wanted me to come back here and see that you were okay. He also wanted to see how long I could be around you without wanting to kill you. He's close enough that he can hear my thoughts, and Alice is close enough so she can transmit to Edward."

"How are you doing so far?"

"Are you dead yet?"

Bella laughed, "No."

"Then we're still doing fine."

"Right," said Bella. "Well, I guess we could find something on T.V. to watch."

Jasper handed Bell the remote and said, "Have at it human."

Bella flicked through the channels and stopped on HBO. "How fitting, Interview with the Vampire is on."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "But they have fangs, they're not real vampires." Trying to be funny, he leaned into Bella quickly, snapping his teeth together just to the side of her face.

His scent and proximity caused her underwear to get a little wetter.

_He almost smells better than Edward does._

Bella flashed Jasper a look. "Not cool."

"Sorry, Bella."

Bella didn't feel the desire to change the channel and it was rather close to the starting of it too.

She watched as the scene changed to the night after Louis' change. Lestat sat on one side of the dark haired tavern girl, Louis on the other. They began to drink her dry and for whatever reason, Bella's mouth started to water at the blood.

"You know, there is one thing that I would like to try with you Bella."

Her pulse quickened. "What?"

"Can I smell you?"

"Smell me, why?"

"Because, I still thirst for your blood. I might as well drown my sense of smell with your blood to desensitize myself. You know, in case there are anymore paper cuts or knife accidents."

Bella finally turned her gaze to his, meeting his golden eyes. "You've fed enough, right?"

"If I didn't think I could control myself, I wouldn't be asking you."

"Okay…how do you want to do this?"

"I think it would be best if you faced away from me. That way I can get your hair in there as well."

Bella shifted and sat Indian style on the couch with her back to Jasper.

"I'm going to touch you a little, just to move your hair around, get the full scent of you."

Bella's breath faltered a little bit. "Alright, do it."

She heard and felt the couch shifting as Jasper moved closer to her. She heard his first intake of breath and shaky exhale. He did it a couple of more times.

"So far, so good."

"Yeah," came Bella's own shaky response.

Bella took in a deep breath when she felt Jasper's hands on her back.

"Relax, Bella."

His hand ran from the middle of her back up to her neck, his icy fingers seemed to stay there a moment longer than needed, but soon made their way to her hair. He pulled it back like he was about to put it up in an elastic. He inhaled again, this time, however, the exhale wasn't bad.

Unexpectedly, the couch shifted again and she felt his chest on her back, his nose at the nape of her neck. She heard him take in a deep, long, lung full of air, his cool release fanned around her neck causing her body to tremble.

"You might be the most delicious thing I have ever had the chance to smell up close."

Bella's breathing was erratic. As he spoke the words her body was yet again hit full force with great arousal, from herself and from him. She felt him pulling her head back, and rather than getting her neck snapped, she leaned back against him, her hair thrown over his shoulder.

They were now cheek to cheek, his arms were running up and down her arms in a soothing jester, and similar feelings were now being transmitted through him to her.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I lost control there for a second. Is there anything wrong with what we're doing right now? If there is, we can stop."

"Yes, there is something wrong. But I really don't want you to stop. It feels good."

Jasper nuzzled into her neck, burying his nose into the crook of her neck where it and her shoulder met. He inhaled some more, one of his hands leaving her arm to drape across her stomach and hold her.

Bella jolted a moment later, from shock, cold and arousal.

Jasper swept his tongue over her artery, giving a low growl. "You taste even better than you smell. I can feel it, your life, just below the skin. It's beckoning for me…"

Bella tensed as he clutched her harder to him, sweeping his tongue over her neck again before latching on.

But the pain never came. Instead heat flooded her body, her underwear becoming even wetter, as Jasper sucked on the side of her neck.

"I want nothing more than to sink my teeth into your tender flesh, Bella. To taste your sweet blood would probably kill me. Well, it would kill me, seeing as Edward would kill me. If you want me to stop Bella, tell me now, before we go further."

"Are you going to kill me?" Bella was in a fog, she knew what she was doing, knew it was wrong, but at the same time she could care less. She had wanted this for so long with Edward, but he wouldn't touch her, he was afraid to hurt her. Making her decision she spoke, "Don't stop. Do to me what you will, but sex is the line. We don't do that."

Jasper gave a deeper growl and seemed to let his barriers down. She succumbed to the arousal that hit her full on. Her underwear was soaked, so dripping wet that she could almost feel it pooling on the couch. He continued his attack on her neck, slowly sliding the hand draped across her lap up further to cup her breast.

In a movement too fast for her, she was shifted around and was lying on her back on top of Jasper. They were both stretched out on the couch now. Though Bella was slightly uncomfortable, as something was sticking her in the back.

"Jasper, can you move whatever is between us, it's sort of hurting my back."

Jasper thrust his hips a little. "I can't…"

"Why can't y-oh…never mind."

Deciding to make it more comfortable for her, Jasper yet again repositioned them so she was underneath him. This was the first time they had been face to face since the tryst started.

Thankfully, Jasper seemed to be in control of himself, and his eyes were still gold. Bella's face was flushed, her cheeks pinker than normal. Jasper also noted that her pupils took up nearly her entire iris. His eyes looked to her lips. Her bottom lip was drawn into her mouth as she bit at it. Releasing it, the mauve full bottom lip called to him, and before he could process what was happening, his mouth was on hers and his tongue delved in to taste her quickly before retreating.

He definitely didn't want to have to explain why Bella was turning into a vampire, or worse, dead.

Bella's hands went around the upper part of his back as she looked into his eyes. "So, what now?"

"Oh, I can think of something." His southern drawl made Bella shiver with desire.

There was one more place he wanted to smell. Kissing her chastely on her lips once more, he bypassed her breasts and went right for where he wanted to be most.

He buried his head into her crotch taking in her scent mixed with lust. This scent made his mouth fill with venom.

Bella gasped at the feeling of his nose and face, pushing its way into her jeans, smelling her. One hand went to the back of the couch, the other went to his blond locks slightly pulling.

She heard him mumble something, but it was unintelligible, so she asked, "What did you say?"

"Pull harder and your pants are coming off."

A second went by and before she could protest her most intimate was bare for him to see. Not even Edward had seen this part of her. Bella's face flushed red at the look Jasper was giving to her, well her crotch. She watched as his tongue snaked out from his mouth, quickly and firmly he licked her from top to bottom, his cool tongue a drastic, but welcomed change on her heated center.

His look turned ravenous and it scared Bella. "Jasper, you okay?"

His mouth hung opened as just his eyes rose to meet hers, his golden eyes darkening to a brown now. Without saying a word to her he attacked her, but not in the way he had months ago.

His mouth went everywhere on her bottom half. She felt his tongue turn spear like as he delved into her core, fucking her gently with it, lapping up all the sweet nectar that was flowing from her body. Leaving her hole, he went those precious inches to her clit, circling it with his tongue, encasing it in his mouth only to suck on it.

What she wasn't expecting was his finger entering her.

Bella moaned for the first time, back arching off the couch. She could feel his icy finger languidly pumping in and out of her warm heat. His tongue still worked its magic on her clit, working her towards something she was always too scared to finish.

"I've never had an orgasm before!" she screeched, her walls clamping down on his fingers. She somehow thought it was only fair for him to know.

His fingers kept up their rhythm, but added a twisting motion as well on the withdraw. His tongue left her clit, eyes once again the only part of his face that moved to acknowledge her, his eyes now fully black. "I plan on remedying that. Fully."

He was up, then back on her, his clothing, all of it, was gone. In another second her shirt was gone, and another part of her no one had every saw was bared for her.

A calming sensation took over her. He was trying to calm himself and her.

"I need to slow down before I take what isn't mine."

He was on top of her, chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, his were framing her upper body and face. She could feel his penis, stony and cold against her upper thigh, his tip achingly close to her center.

He leaned in and kissed her, close lipped at first, then his tongue left his mouth and met hers outside, tangling together. Pulling back he said, "Stay away from my teeth, let me come to you." He descended on her lips and his tongue invaded her mouth. She opened her mouth wide enough to accommodate his tongue and their mouths locked at tongues caressed.

Jasper shifted his lower half, bringing his erection close to Bella's opening, but angled his hips so it brushed over it, coating his shaft with her lubrication, finally for it to rest against her clit. Her breath hitched at the slow, sliding sensation and her inner walls clenched.

He then started to move, keeping their chests touching and only using his hips. He gazed down at Bella while he did this, her mouth slightly opened and small, needy gasps forming. He picked up his pace, his own body finding its rhythm for release. Her eyes fluttered closed and that's when he felt her start to take control of her release.

Her legs wrapped up and around his waist, causing him to shift quickly before his own thrusts penetrated her tight opening, and she started to grind herself into him. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss and moved his head to the side of her neck, breathing her in once more.

They continued like this for a moment, Bella's noises turned from gasps to moans and breathy sighs and Jasper could feel his balls begin to tighten and ready themselves for release.

"I think I need you inside me, Jasper."

His movements stilled instantaneously. "I thought you said no sex."

Bella's hips still continued to move slightly, still seeking out her pleasure. "I know, but I need something more, I need to be filled, stretched. I need to be fucked."

A war raged inside Jasper's head. To fuck her, or not to fuck her, that was the question. He would love to fuck her, to feel her first orgasm around his cock, her tight hole clenching around him. While Alice had foreseen this happening months ago, he didn't know if he had the willpower to stay in control, or to betray his brother this way.

"I can fill you, Bella, but not with what you want."

He was gone and back in less than five seconds. In his hand he held a slim, pink vibrator, complete with realistic head and veins.

"Alice bought this a while ago, we've never used it. She actually bought this for us."

"Us, as in you and me?" Bella asked.

"Yes. You know how she is, Bella. She saw this happening a few months back. Never told Edward and only just told me before coming here."

"So, she knows and she's okay with this?"

"Her philosophy is, as long as I am there at night, it's fine. She knows this is as far a it goes with us, and we're already on the path to complete her vision, there's nothing to be done."

"But we could stop."

"Then there would be a need, a tension between us for as long as we're around one another."

"You're right, I suppose. What about Edward?"

"We can tell him, or just keep it with us. Alice's vision didn't go that far, she just knows that this happens and you and Edward live happily ever after once you're married."

Bella sat naked on the couch like it was the most natural thing in the world. Looking up at Jasper, the sincerity in his eyes, naked just like her, she weighed her options.

She listened to her body and to her heart. She really did love Edward, but he was to by the book, a honorable gentleman, and she needed to learn her body, know what she liked. She did feel a pang of regret at what she was about to do, but at the same time, she didn't care, this was something that she needed.

She stood up and Jasper took a step back and hung his head. He made a path for her to get to her clothes, but she stepped up to him instead and placed her hands on his chest. Slowly she looked up into his eyes and raised up on to the balls of her feet and kissed him.

"Let me make you feel good too."

He smiled at her. "With pleasure, ma'am."

Kissing her again, he felt her hands make their way down his chest, past his belly button and to the blonde hair at the base of his full fledged erection.

Tentatively she pulled back from the kiss and watched as her hand moved through his hair and grasp his jutting erection. She stroked her hand up along his shaft and it was his turn to inhale and hold. She worked over his erection, feeling the small spasms beneath the silky skin and built up enough courage to move her hand faster. It wasn't too long before Jasper's hand came to her shoulder to stop her, his own impending orgasm drawing closer.

"Lie back on the couch, Bella," Jasper, spoke softly against her ear.

She did as she was told and sat down in the center of the couch and swung her feet up on to it and stretched out.

Jasper got down next to the couch and kissed Bella yet again, this time with a slow, lazy pull of his tongue that made Bella's toes curl. His hand went to her breasts, a place where he had yet to venture, and cupped one of the small globes in his large hand. Stroking up over the flesh, her nipple pebbled at the coolness, and sensuous touch. Once pebbled, he took the small, hard bead between his thumb and forefinger and pinched slightly, twisting in the process.

Bella's senses were in overload and she moaned into Jasper's mouth, one of her hands tangling itself into his hair and holding him in place.

He took his hand away and began an achingly slow descent down her body with a feather light touch, until he once more reached her heated center and dove a finger into her wet opening. He pumped his finger in and out of her, causing Bella to pull away from the kiss and moan.

"I think I'm close, Jasper, but I need more."

Not wanting to hurt her too badly, he complied, but instead of the vibrator, he inserted a second finger into her, the tightness around his fingers caused his cock to pulse with what little life he had inside his body, seeking attention.

He continued with his two fingers for a while, pumping and stretching as he went. She was soon writhing on the couch, and he was humping the side of it in time with his thrusts.

"I'm ready, Jasper, fill me," Bella moaned.

Pulling his fingers from her body, he stuck them in his mouth and savored the flavor of her, making sure to get between his fingers where the most build up was. He reached down to the side where he discarded the vibrator earlier and picked it up.

He turned on the vibrator and the low buzzing filled the room. Bella opened her eyes and watched as Jasper licked at the head and slowly bring it towards her pussy.

"That was kind of hot," Bella watched, as the vibrator came closer to where she wanted it the most.

And then it was there and she gave a small, sharp cry as the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through her body.

Then it was gone. And Jasper wore a look of complete deviousness.

Back again the fake cock was positioned just under her clit, making her feel good, but not directly over her clit making it feel weird. Slowly the pressure released and he moved the head down to her opening and slowly pressed it in.

The head disappeared into her.

Jasper took his cock in his hand.

Another inch disappeared into her wet opening.

His hand stroked back his foreskin.

He worked it out and back in until his hand was hitting her hair and he could feel the vibrations deep inside her, working their way through her nerve endings and causing her to tremble.

Pulling the pink cock out of her, he stroked up his shaft, squeezing at the head.

And in it went again, smoother and without resistance this time and he fisted his cock to mimic the vibrator, and what he so desperately wanted to do with Bella, his brothers fiance.

Soon, Bella was playing with her own breasts, twisting her nipples as her pussy was being fucked by Jasper's hand. Unable to control his urges, he crawled up on to the couch and knelt between her legs. He kept up with what he was doing down below, but added his tongue into the fray. Flattening it, he licked, nipped and sucked at her clit, her knees encasing his head at the pleasure he was giving her.

Bella knew from past experiences alone, this was where she stopped, afraid to bring herself to this brink, but she pushing he limits now, and didn't want to stop. She let Jasper lave at her clit and fuck her with a battery operated toy, but she didn't care, she felt her inner walls begin to contract, small tremors began to quake through her body.

Her breathing faltered and she inhaled, but didn't exhale.

And then she was there. She tightened up all over, her pussy began to rhythmically and quickly contract. Jasper's tongue went away, the vibrator moved up to her clit and she screamed out her pleasure in a long cry.

Jasper sensed she was at her brink and wanting to take her in the most primal way possible, got up and inserted the head of his cock into her opening. Bella sat up at this movement, half in shock because he much larger than the vibrator and the other half was because this was her line they were crossing and she wanted him to sink deeper, claim her virginity.

He did sink deeper, stretching her how she truly wanted to be, but stopped at her hymen, unable to take what wasn't his, but in just enough to feel her first orgasm around his cock and pumped shallowly in and out, which caused Bella to give another cry.

Still inside of her, Bella regained her breath beneath. "You should have done it, Jasper."

Jasper's control was nearly gone. His eyes were black, his cock buried to her hymen and the need to sink his teeth into her was overwhelming. Growling he said, ""It isn't mine to take, but I had to feel you, feel what I was giving you."

"Did you come?" Bella asked innocently.

"No." It was clipped off.

Bella shifted underneath him, his cock slid a little further into her, almost to the breaking point.

"Fuck me."

"No."

Before it got too far, he withdrew from her heat and got off the couch.

Bella's eyes went straight to his cock, glistening with her orgasm, then to his face. "I want you to come."

Jasper stood looking at Bella, trying his hardest not to kill her and her determination for him to come.

"Come here then."

He watched as Bella walked over to him and stood naked before him. "Get down on your knees. Suck me."

"I've never done it before."

"You won't hurt me, but if I do start to get a little rough, tell me."

Bella did as she was told and got down on her knees. Jasper explained the basics to her and soon enough, his cock was hitting the back of her throat as she started to greedily bob her head up and down his shaft.

"Graze your teeth across the head when you pull back." His knees nearly buckled when she did.

She moved swiftly and smoothly, taking as much of his as she could before licking her way back to the tip and fondling his balls.

Jasper's desperate pleas began to fill the room, he got more rougher as he entered her mouth and she felt his swell within her mouth.

Then he was gone from her mouth and he'd moved back five feet and fisted his cock. She sat naked before him, watching this southern gentleman jerk himself off, growling as she watched him grab the head and jets of white fluid shoot from the tip of it.

Jasper fell to his knees, but not from exhaustion, but from the sheer bliss he felt because of her mouth.

He walked on knees over to her and brought her body to his and kissed her sloppily, but it turned into a softer kiss towards the end.

"Thank you, Bella. That was amazing."

"Mmm, no thank you, Jasper. You gave me a great gift tonight and I hope that I gave you a good gift as well."

"And what gift would that be?"

"The ability to withstand my scent and be in the same room with me."

Jasper laughed a good long time. "I sure hope so because this was a once in a lifetime thing that happened here today."

Bella laughed this time. "I wouldn't say that, I mean we have what, a couple hundred, if not thousand years together. You never know what could happen."

Laughing together, they pulled apart and got up. "Well," Jasper began, "you should probably go and get washed up and changed before the girls come home. I'm going to head back to the campsite with the change of clothes."

They kissed once more and parted. Going their separate ways, Bella gathered a change of clothes and started a load before hopping into the shower.

While she was in there she didn't hear the door open, but Alice's voice traveled through the steam and reached her ears.

"Next time, be sure to clean up after yourself, it wouldn't be good if Esme would have found this."

With the closing remark something hit the curtain of the shower and bounce off, falling to the ground it buzzed rapidly and Alice's laughter could be heard even after she closed the door.

Getting out of the shower, Bella fished for the pink vibrator and turned it off. Looking at it, she decided she might as well take it with her and slipped it into her ditty bag before leaving the bathroom.


End file.
